My Romeo And Juliet Relationship
by ZheAwezomeMe
Summary: So, Canada and You, want to be a couple, but some Nerds and Populars wont let that be. No, Dieing really, just that You and Matthew cant be together Nerd!CanadaxPopular!Reader


Dudes fuck off, k? On dA there were haters saying that like.. The cheerleaders and such were so offensive. Well its stereotype populars, k? And usually stereotype populars are mean, and snappy bitches. This is not based on what COULD really go on in reality.

* * *

As a cheerleader I was cheering for the football team. Sure i was the captain, but i don't like being a cheerleader. Sure it got all the guys to like me, and i was popular. Thats not what i want. I wanted to have my old life back. When i was allowed to be with my best friend, Matthew. The jocks and other cheerleaders always pulled me away from him, not letting me get close to him. Even Alfred was a jerk to Matthew, and they were brothers. It was mean and wrong. I knew Alfred had a crush on me.. Well all the boys do, maybe not Matthew, but i don't know i never talked to him in months. I want to be in the newspaper club again, not being a cheerleader. I'm not even a girly girl, i'm more of a tomboy nerd. Well people think i'm a girly girl, and i don't like it. My mom made me join the cheerleading team... I didn't expect that i would become captain, but i did! I don't like it! I can't see Matthew! I have had a crush on him for awhile now. I was planning on confessing one day, but all the cheerleaders held me back. So instead i left a note in his locker, saying,

'Hello, please come to the park in the middle of town, tonight at seven.'

-Your secret admirer'

I just hope he comes.. If not.. I don't know what I'd do!

~At Seven~

i was sitting on a bench in the park, checking my watch. It's seven, where is he? I look at entrance to the park. There stood Matthew in his usual attire, a red hoodie with a white maple leaf, regular jeans, and red converse. He looks around, probably looking for his 'secret admirer'. I quickly stand up and run over to him. He finally notices me after i poke him in the head.

"_-_? what are you doing here?" He ask. I smile at him.

"You read my note?" i reply with a question of my own. His confused expression changes to shock, with a tiny blush. He nods and gulps then continues,

"So.. Y-you're my secret a-admirer?" he stutters. I nod and hug him with a huge smile on my face. He hugs back, then lets go.

"H-how have you been?" he ask me.

"Good. You? I really have missed you.." i reply. He blushes and looks away, then looks back at me.

"I've m-missed you too... _-_.. do you really like me?" he asked me. I pause for a moment, then i answer.

"Yes. I do like you. No i love you. I've loved you for awhile now." i confess feeling brave and confident. He blushes a really dark crimson.

"I-I love y-you too.." he confesses. I stand there for a moment. Then he kisses me. It was gentle, like him, and i loved it. We broke the kiss in need for air. After that, we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend.

~The Next Day (ooweeeoooo)~

Matthew and I agreed to walk to school together. As we enter the school together, holding hands, i hear gasp from the girls and angry growls from the boys. We just ignored them and headed to our classes together. I suddenly get pulled back, and our hands rip apart from each others grasp. I fall into a chest and arms wrap around me, making sure i couldn't move. I look behind me to see all the popular teens. Then behind Matthew were all the less popular teens, like how i used to be, a nerd.

"_! you can't go out with him! He's a nerd!" Alfred says.

"He's your brother! And i love him!" i snap at Alfred. I hear someone say something in Matthew's group.

"Matthew! You can't go out with her! She's one if the populars!" A kid from the not-so-popular group says.

"But she used to be like us! And I love her!" Matthew snaps at the teen.

Matthew and I both disagree with them, and try to get back together, but our groups hold us back. We then get pulled far away from each other.

~A Week Later~

I haven't been able to see Matthew for a week. My mom forbidden me from seeing him, since it effected my cheerleading. Which meant i couldn't see him outside of school. The populars keep me away from Matthew which meant i can't see him in school either. Its feels like a Romeo and Juliet relationship. I don't like it. I bet Matthew doesn't either. What makes it worse is that Matthew and I don't share any classes, and we live far away from each other. Our love is so forbidden. I hate it...

Why is our love forbidden? Why is it a Romeo and Juliet relationship? All I know is that i hate it.


End file.
